Ending of ROTJ Extended
by ArabellaSkywalker-Kenobi
Summary: I think this is kind of stupid. It's pretty much just the end of ROTJ, but a little longer. I just wanted to write it. It's more for the sake of finding out if *how* I write is any good. So please, I need just one review, just one, as long as it says


As Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker gazed into the dying embers of his father's funeral pyre, his heart wrenched in horrible sadness. His father, Anakin Skywalker once again, had lost his life saving his son from death - a painful, agonizing death, brought upon Luke because he succeeded where his father failed. Luke's face betrayed no emotion, but as he thought of all his father had done, his pride in his father was unbounded and his regret without limit because of all that was and all that could have been. Luke kept seeing his father's face as he died, finally redeemed. Anakin had died a shadow of what he once was, warped and twisted from personal mistakes that had changed the lives of everyone in the galaxy. His last words echoed in his son's head.  
  
"Tell your sister. You were right."  
  
I will, Father, Luke thought. I just hope she listens.  
  
With one last look to the quickly darkening sky, Luke turned and began the long walk back to the Ewok village, where he knew his sister was waiting for him.  
  
***  
  
Leia knew she was supposed to be celebrating. She knew that now, at the finest hour of the Rebel Alliance, she should hardly be able to contain her happiness, but she found her thoughts preoccupied with her brother. She knew her brother had survived the Death Star and returned to the Endor moon, but shortly after he landed it had become difficult for her to sense him clearly and she did not know why, nor why he had not yet returned. She didn't know what had happened on the Death Star, but she knew that Luke had somehow won, though she sensed his victory somehow empty. And she knew that something important was happening now and longed to be with him for it, even if just to comfort him in his suffering.  
  
She knew that was impossible, and so she continued to wait worriedly for her brother's return. Han tried to comfort her, but he would say things like, "Hey, you said yourself he's alive, I'm sure he's just fine," and she could not explain the true causes of her worry without revealing a secret that she shared with Luke. What had caused her brother such sadness? Was it because their father was dead, or alive? If Vader was alive, would he return to the Alliance with Luke, or did he escape, still an agent of evil? And if he was dead, did Luke kill him?  
  
***  
  
Luke neared the Ewok village and slowed his pace, hesitant.  
  
I don't know if I can do this, he thought. How can I face these people again? They were nearly killed because I left to go on some personal crusade; I abandoned them selfishly when they needed my help. Leia understands why, but I can't explain it to the others without telling them something I'm not sure they'll understand.  
  
Luke knew that he had to go back, if only just for Leia. He knew she was worried and there was a lot they had to talk about. He quickened his pace and was soon climbing up to the suspended village. He made his way down a walkway and around a bend where he could see the glow from a fire.  
  
Luke could see Leia, quiet and contemplative, and he knew just what she was thinking. He walked toward her deliberately, resolutely, looking straight ahead only at her. She looked up and, seeing him, began walking and met him halfway in a loving embrace.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," she whispered quietly over his shoulder.  
  
Luke didn't trust himself to speak. Once he was back with his sister, all of his Jedi serenity left him and he was just Luke again, a boy who had just done something difficult and painful and who had lost someone he loved. His only response was to hug her more tightly. He released her finally and they exchanged a few quiet words.  
  
Han came to greet him and gave him a strong hug. He held Luke away from him as if seeing him in a new light. And it was true, Luke was different. He wasn't a callow "kid" anymore. Han looked at him and saw real strength there, a new power that had been lacking before. Luke was older, wiser. Luke was a Jedi, and Han knew that the arrogant kid he had met in that cantina was gone forever. Something big had happened up there on that Death Star, and it had done something to Luke that Han hadn't been sure would ever happen. Of course, Han had seen a huge change in Luke from Hoth to Tatooine, but that was different. All Han could think then was that Luke was strong. But this was more than that. This was balance. Inner strength as well as outer. Luke was a Jedi.   
  
The two exchanged a nod of understanding, and then all three of them joined the party. Lando filled Luke in on the details of the space battle and Luke, while interested, was only half listening. His mind kept wandering, to his father, to Ben. He wondered where they were, if they were happy, if all was now right with the galaxy. He made his way out of the conversation and walked off to get some air, and was greeted with a sight that eased his mind. His father, Ben, and Yoda - the man he wished to be with all his life, the man who was there in shadows, and the man who had taught him about the Force. They were together and proud of him, and he understood. He had done right. He had done his part and everything was as it should be. Leia came up behind him.  
  
"You all right?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Leia," he said. "Let's go back."  
  
*.*.*.*  
  
That's all I've got. I just always wished that scene was longer (I would have liked it even longer than this but I guess I'm on my own). Anyway, as is always necessary, Lucas owns the world (or at least the galaxy) and I own nothing. *sigh.* Anyway, thank you for reading, now I need one more favor. Please review!!! : ) 


End file.
